


The Way We Get By

by charmax



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax





	The Way We Get By

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astartexx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=astartexx).



  
**Video Title:** The Way We Get By  
 **Song Title/Artist:** The Way We Get By - Spoon  
 **Show/Character:** Supernatural - Sam + Dean  
 **Length/Format:** 1.50, (Xvid, Stream)  
 **Summary:**  
This was made as a gift for @ [Kye-Rumption](http://astarte.fan-arts.net/) It's a short vid (less than 2 minutes).  
There is not much to say other than this is just a fun little vid showing the quirkiness and the bantering between Sam and Dean. All _good_ ;) brotherly love.

[Download Xvid (720x400 - 17MB)](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/GetBy-Charmax720.zip)

 


End file.
